


Hedonistic

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind John, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to just lay back, melt into the sheets, and give him the freedom to lavish you with love in any way he sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonistic

**Author's Note:**

> [has a shitton of things i need to write] [gets an a+ idea for a fic and spontaneously decides to write that instead] haha Nice
> 
> anyways, enjoy this lil piece of fluffy goodness!

You’re never passive.

You hate being passive. No matter where you are, what you do, you make sure to just _radiate_ energy. Partially, it’s just how you naturally are, it’s not like you strain yourself or anything. You’ve always been pretty lively. But there is that one bit of conscious effort – an attempt to prove people wrong, to impress them perhaps. You can’t help it.

You refuse to spend your time sitting around inertly just because someone decided your eyes aren’t going to fulfill their function. That someone can suck it.

You’re never passive.

Except right now, you are.

Now, let’s get things straight – usually, you prefer to be very active in the bedroom as well. All breathless kisses, febrile movements, marking, biting, scratching, pulling – you get the idea. Dave loves it and is more than cooperative, even makes sure to reciprocate all of that, which you adore him for.  Especially since you know it doesn’t come all that naturally to him, he does it because he knows you enjoy it, need it, ask for it with all of your actions. He’d be all tender with you if you didn’t. But – and this is another reason why you love him – it wouldn’t be because of your disability. He knows you’re not a fragile flower. It’s just how he is.

He hides it well, but inside, he’s this gentle soul that loves deeply and with great intensity. He treats everything he holds dear like it’s made of glass and cares for it conscientiously, cherishes it strongly. You know this because sometimes when you’re sleeping over, you wake up a little earlier than he expects you to and catch him dusting his most prized possessions, polishing the jars of dead things on his shelves, or something similar. You obviously can’t actually see him, but your ears work well enough for you to be able to tell what he’s doing, thank you very much.

He knows you know, of course. But he doesn’t mind. He’s okay with you being aware of the true nature of his soul. Hell, sometimes he even shows it to you.

Like right now.

Every now and then, you indulge him and let him express his affection in the aforementioned gentle ways. You actually allow him to do that quite a lot when the two of you are alone, but seldom in the bedroom. That’s what makes it special. And although it does involve you being pretty inactive, you do find pleasure in it. There is, of course, still that fire burning ceaselessly inside your chest, but you cool it down a little for these moments, relax a bit and let your boyfriend do his thing. You don’t have anything to prove to Dave. And once in a while it really is nice to just lay back, melt into the sheets, and give him the freedom to lavish you with love in any way he sees fit.

That is what you’re doing right now.

There are two hands drawing intricate patterns on your skin, long fingers fastidiously tracing shapes as if he’s trying to create a fanciful, ornate invisible painting. Meanwhile a warm mouth busies itself with sucking a hickey just below your ear; you’re sure your neck is decorated with a fair number of these by now.

Dave’s fingers are calloused from his guitar playing, contrasting nicely with the softness of his lips, which is however only there because it’s spring – his lips always get chapped during winter, he doesn’t take good enough care of them. You don’t mind, but right now the dissimilarity between those two sensations feels really nice. You tell him this in between quiet hums of pleasure, and he exhales a few light puffs of air onto your skin – a small chuckle. Afterwards, he tells you he’s going to work some magic with his mouth in your lower regions, his usually silky voice scraping like sandpaper against your ear, husky, and you moan a little. Partially as a _please, do_ type of thing, but the sound of his voice was undoubtedly contributory of getting that utterance out of you, as well. You’ve always kind of had a thing for Dave’s voice.

(Shut up, it’s probably completely normal for blind people to get turned on by their lover’s voice.)

So he moves downward, lips lightly touching your skin as he drags them across it, occasionally leaving a mark in their wake. Then he reaches his destination, and, spreading your legs a little, gets to work. He starts out slowly, not putting you in his mouth immediately, just gradually building things up. His hands move from your hips to your thighs, massaging them softly, just feather-light touches because he knows that’s what really gets you going. You grab onto his hair once he begins to suck you off properly, guiding him (not like he actually needs it) as well as keeping yourself grounded as you feel your thoughts slip away with the pleasure you’re feeling. His hair is nice to the touch, silken, and you absently play with the strands a little as he continues his ministrations, concurrently encouraging him with breathy noises you can’t hold back.

After a while you begin to worry you’ll come from just this, and you voice these concerns, effectively stopping him. Before he moves up again, though, his fingers leave your thigh and slip lower, between your cheeks, where he ghosts them over your hole, a pleasant yet ephemeral sensation because neither one of you really feels like going there tonight, thought it _is_ your turn to bottom. You guys actually don’t go “all the way” all that often, though you do enjoy it. You simply need to be in the mood.

When he moves back on top of you, you reach for the lube on the nightstand, feeling briefly around for it before you grasp it, and apply it to the both of you, lingering a little bit longer when doing it for Dave, stroking him with languid movements and eliciting a shaky sigh. After that’s done, he moves your legs around his waist and wastes no time in moving in between them, consequently bringing your arousals together. You both start moving then, slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm. It doesn’t take you long to get in sync anymore, it’s almost natural now. As you continue to speed up your movements, he moves lower until he’s sort of laying on top of you so you can feel all of him, and you press your face into his neck and inhale his scent. It’s so familiar and soothing, you love smelling him, no matter how weird that might sound. The smell of his cologne mixes with that of sweat as well as with something that’s just ultimately _Dave_ , and you find this amalgamation infinitely delightful.

Quiet moans tumble out of your mouths as you continue rubbing your erections together, movements impassionate now, and deep kisses are exchanged as the intensity escalates, lips uttering _I love you_ ’s in between. It’s so amorous, so ardent and so perfect, always so perfect with him, and before you know it you’re sinking your nails into his back and cumming, and he is, too, and _god you love him so much_.

It’s a while before you both catch your breath and gather the energy to clean yourselves up. You have to do it, though, because no one wants to wake up with dried cum on their chest and stomach. When that’s taken care of, you cuddle, just like always. For a while you lay facing each other, foreheads pressed together and you gently scratching his back while he strokes your hair, but once you feel yourself getting sleepy, you ask him to turn over so you can spoon him. He complies, but not before pressing a goodnight kiss onto your lips and one last _I love you_ , which you return readily. Then he turns around, moves the sheets to cover the both of you, and settles down in your arms.

You love spooning him. It’s awkward, because he’s taller, but that means you get to bury your face in his back and fall asleep to the smell of him. Nothing helps you fall asleep faster than his scent. And you always have the most wonderful dreams, too, when you fall asleep to it. Dreams of Dave, of the two of you moving in together and maybe getting kids, of just growing old alongside each other.

You fully intend to make these dreams a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u had a nice read!!! :>
> 
> if you liked the fic, id be very happy if you left me kudos!! and dont hesitate to leave a comment as well if theres anything you wanna tell me! <3
> 
> (p.s.: yes, dave plays guitar in this au. shhh. i just love the idea of dave playing guitar, ok. dont question it.)


End file.
